love story
by yewookchild22
Summary: apa kadinya ketika kita ditinggalkan oleh kekasih kita? summary yg ancur lansung ajah. yewook, teukwook


FF / GS / YEWOOK

Author : park rae mi

Title : bingung mau ngasih tittle apaan ==a

Genre :romance/ GS / gaje / sad sedikit

Rate : ga tau deh apaan =='

Cast : yesung (namja)

ryeowook (yeoja)

leeteuk (namja)

Annyeong ^^ ini adalah FF oneshootku yang pertama, pastinya masih jelek dan acak-acakn dan juga EYDnya yg masih berantakan .

Harap dimaklum ya (_)*

Namanya juga pemula, baru coba-coba doang ..

Okeh langsung ajah kali ya ^^

Happy reading

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Kau yang telah lama hadir dalam hidupku, menemaniku disaat-saatku sedang kesulitan, disaatku merasakan kesunyian, dan disaatku merasa bahagia pun kaulah yang ada disampingku.

Kau begitu berarti untukku ..

Jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku ..

Ku mohon ..

Tap tap tap tap

Derap langkah beberapa dokter diikuti dengan para suster dibelakangnya berlari menghampiri ruang ICU yang didalamnya terdapat seorang namja yang tengah berjuang melawan maut.

Seorang namja yang begitu kusayangi, yang selalu kukasihi kini sedang berjuang seorang diri didalam sana.

1 jam, 2 jam, 3 jam

Bahkan 4 jam tak cukup untuk memperjuangkannya .

Tuhan selamatkanlah dia ..

"wookie-ah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? kenapa bisa begini ?" seorang wanita paruh baya bertanya padaku dengan suaranya yang serak akibat dari tangisan yang ia keluarkan demi namja itu.

"itu .."

Aku tak sanggup menceritakannya kembali, bahkan hanya untuk mengingetnya pun aku enggan.

"sudahlah umma, biarkan wookie tenang dulu, dia juga pasti terkejut dengan kejadian ini"

"ya! Bagaimana kau bisa setenang ini? Kakamu didalam sana, ia terbaring lemah didalam seorang diri"

Aku tak tahan lagi, air mataku yang telah mengering kini membasahi pipiku lagi.

"sebenarnya …."

FLASHBACK

"chagi-ah datanglah sore ini di café biasa, aku punya kejutan untukmu" ucapnya ditelpon dengan nada sedikit manja.

"hmm kejutan ? apa itu?" tanyaku dengan cepat .

"bukan kejutan namanya jika kuberitahu sekarang"

"baiklah , tapi bukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan ?"

"bukan lah, datang saja kau pasti akan tahu"

" baiklah, hmm op .."

Tuuut tuuut tuuut

Ia memuutuskan panggilan secara sepihak, sungguh membuatku jengkel.

Tidakkah dia ingat bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunku.

Aku tahu sepertinya kejutan itu adalah hadiah untukku tapi hanya menucapkan selamat ulang tahun aja kenapa sepertinya sulit.

Tapi tak apalah, karena bagiku sudah memilikinya saja sudah seperti memilikki kado terindah dalam hidupku. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengannya .

Aku menyusuri jalan setapak dipinggir jalan ini, merasakan sejuknya udara yang menerpaku saat aku berjalan.

Sreeekk

"aw"pekikku ketika jariku tergores luka akibat tertusuk ranting tajam disampingku.

Darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela luka jarikku.

'ahh cerobohnya aku sampai terluka seperti ini' keluhku dalam hati

DEG

Apa ini ? kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini ?

Seperti firasat buruk ..

Ah tidak boleh, jangan berfikir negatif dulu ..

Tanpa kusadari, ternyata aku sudah sampai dicafe. Tapi ko sepi ?

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki café tersebut.

Gelap. Café ini gelap sekali, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa tempat ini masih buka.

"saengil chukahamnida, saengil chukahamnida, sarangeun ryeowookie, saengil chukahamnida"

Aku terkejut bukan main ketika ku melihat namja yang kucintai datang menghampiriku dengan kue tart cantik ditangannya dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku.

Ternyata ia menyadarinya kalau hari ini ulang tahunku.

"saengil chukae wookie-ah, maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menemanimu seharian ini" ucapnya dengan lembut sambil menyunggingkan senyum indahnya.

Ya tuhan, aku begitu menyukai namja ini . tidak, bukan menyukai tapi mencintainya.

Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Aku begitu bahagia.

"gomawo" hanya itu yang dapat ku ucapkan.

Lalu ia mendekapku, memelukku lembut(?).

Hangat, pelukannya begitu hangat dihatiku.

Aku pun menangis semakin kerasnya . entah kenapa aku ingin menangis dalam dekapannya . aku tak ingin lepas darinya .

"ko malah menangis ? aku kan hanya memelukmu hmm?" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya .

Neomu kyeopta ^^

"bukan begitu, aku …"

"aku apa ?"

"aku hanya bahagia dapat memelukmu, dari tadi aku merindukanmu tau .." ucapku sedikit manja

"hahahaha .. aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi, lagipula aku sudah disini . aku janji akan selalu ada disampingmu" ucapnya begitu mayakinkan.

"benarkah ?"

"aku janji .."

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu ?" tanyanya membuyarkan fikiranku

"ah tidak .. aku hanya ingin melihatmu" ucapku malu-malu.

Ia hanya tersenyum melihatku, kurasakan wajahku memanas .

Ahh pasti wajahku kini terlihat seperti udang rebus . aku jadi malu .

"pandanglah wajahku sesuka hatimu . tapi ada syaratnya"

"syarat ?"

"iya . syaratnya kau harus menciumku dulu .." ucapnya sambil memajukan bibirnya .

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya . dan wajahku terasa panas .

"ya ! hanya memandang wajahmu aku harus menciummu terebih dahulu ? perhitungan sekali kau padaku .." ucapku menolaknya.

"hey aku tidak perhitungan, aku hanya meminta bolehkan ?"

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya tak percaya.

Haaah aku memang selalu kalah melawannya. Ia selalu bisa mengambil hatiku.

"ayo .." ucapnya sedikit manja

"hey kau sedang menyetir" ucapku mengingatkanya

Ciiiiiiittt (?) ==a

Ia memberhentikan mobilnya disebuah tempat, sebuah tanah lapang yang penuh dengan rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh tinggi(?) yang disisinya terdapat sebuah danau yang diatasnya terlihat kunang-kunang berterbangan dengan cahayanya yang membuat danau itu terlihat indah.

Ia mengajakku keluar dari mobil dan menggengam tanganku erat namun terasa lembut *gimana ceritanya erat tapi lembut ==a*

"ku akui aku bukanlah seorang raja yang mampu memberikan istana untuk permaisurinya, aku hanyalah seorang lelaki biasa yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa .." ucapnya terpotong

Wajahnya terlihat serius dari yang sebelumnya .

"tapi aku bisa memberikanmu istana terindah dalam hatiku dan cinta yang istimewa, karena aku mencintaimu .." kini ia menatapku dalam dan penuh arti.

Tatapan matanya yang teduh membuatku merasa nyaman berada didekatnya, walau kuakui kini jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

"maukah kau menikah denganku ? mendampingiku sampai akhir, menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakku nanti, merawat dan membesarkan mereka bersamaku ?" ucapnya yang sukses membuatku terkejut.

Aku tak menyangka ia mengatakan hal itu, aku tidak bermimpi kan ?

Dia melamarku dihari ulang tahunku ? ini seperti mimpi .

Tidak ini bukan mimpi .

Terima kasih tuhan kau telah mempertemukanku dengannya , kehadirannya dalam hidupku bagaikan suatu berkah dari-Mu Tuhan. Ini adalah kado terindah yang pernah kudapatkan.

"a .. a aku .."

Ia menatapku dalam.

Oh Tuhan aku terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai aku tak dapat mengatakan sepatah kata pun .

"a aku mau, ya aku mau" ucapku malu-malu.

Kau tau tak dapat kuhindari rasa ini, kebahagiaan ini.

Ia menarik ku kedalam dekapan hangatnya lagi

LAGI

Sesering apa pun ia memelukku, rasanya ini bagaikan pertama kalinya ia memelukku , membuatku merasa nyaman dan tak ingin lepas darinya.

Ya Tuhan aku tak ingin pergi dari semua ini, kalau bisa aku ingin seperti ini untuk selamanya.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya pelan. Ia mengangkat daguku sehingga aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku , bisa kurasakan desahan nafasnya yang hangat menyapu(?) wajahku. Semakin lama jaraknya pun semakin dekat bahkan sudah tak ada jarak lagi yang memisahkan.

Aku menutup mataku, merasakan tiap pergerakan bibirnya yang kini telah mencium bibirku. Entah kenapa aku menyukainya . lembut dan terasa manis .

"saranghae" ucapnya setelah melepaskan ciuman kami .

Wajah tenangnya membuatku terasa nyaman, ahh entah sudah berapa kali ku ucapkan hal ini tapi memang hanya itu yang dapat mengungkapkan apa yang kurasa saat ini *ah bilang ajah authornya males =="*

"na do saranghae"

Pagi ini aku begitu semangat. Rasa bahagia memenuhi hatiku . saat-saat indah kemarin masih terus berputar dalam fikiranku . wajahnya, senyumnya merupakan obat penawar untukku .

Aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana jadinya aku tanpa dirinya. Tanpa namja itu, tanpa kekasihku.

Ddrrrtt ddrrrttt ddrrrtttt

Getaran hpku membuyarkan semua kebahagiaanku.

"yeobosaeyo"

"…."

"ne, itu aku ada apa ?"

"…."

"ne di dia kekasihku ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" ucapku tergagap . aku panik .

"…."

"mm .. mwo ? ke kecelakaan ?" ucapku .

Aku tak percaya akan semua ini, ini bohong kan ?

Tidak boleh, ini tidak boleh terjadi . air mataku kini telah mengalir dengan derasnya di pipiku.

Aku hanya bisa menangis dijalan ini. Kulihat orang-orang memperhatikanku , entah itu tatapan iba atau pun mereka memandangku aneh, aku tak peduli.

Hatiku hancur mendengar kabar ini.

Segera kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku, berlari kerumah sakit yang kebetulan hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

Jangan tinggalkan aku ..

Leeteuk oppa ..

FLASHBACK END

Sudah 6 jam aku duduk disini, menunggu keluarnya dokter yang sedang membantu leeteuk oppa memperjuangkan kehidupannya .

"ini makanlah, sejak tadi kau belum makan bukan ?" ucap seseorang sambil menjulurkan(?) sebungkus roti ditangannya kehadapanku .

"aku tidak lapar" jawabku lemah, saat ini aku sedang tidak bernafsu untuk memakan apa pun .

"kau harus makan .." ucapnya sambil menaruh(?) rotinya ditanganku. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"kau tidak ingin kan jika leeteuk hyung sedih jika melihatmu kurus seperti itu .." ucapnya menyemangatiku

Tanpa ku sadari air mataku mengalir kembali, aku tak sanggup jika aku harus kehilangannya . dia segalanya untukku, dialah yang selalu menemaniku saat aku kesepian .

"sudah jangan menangis lagi" ucapnya sambil membelai kepalaku.

"tenanglah leeteuk hyung pasti baik-baik saja" ucapnya lembut, lalu ia menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam pelukannya . masih tetap menangis.

"ada yang bernama yesung disini?" ucap seorang suster yang baru keluar dari ruang operasi.

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukan yesung oppa dan berlari mendekati suster tersebut.

"suster bagaimana keadaannya ? apa dia baik-baik saja ? yang mana yang terluka ? apa lukanya parah ?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi, aku sungguh tidak sabar.

Jelas saja, ini menyangkut hidup mati seorang namja yang kusayangi.

"sabar dulu nona, tuan leeteuk memang sudah sadar tapi masih dalam keadaan kritis" *gimana ceritanya tuh ya ? ==a*

"tuan leeteuk ingin bertemu dengan tuan yesung sekarang" lanjut suster itu.

"aku yesung , aku akan menemuinya sekarang" ucap yesung hyung sambil meninggalkanku sendiri gelisah disini. Aku hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya.

YESUNG POV

Aku memasuki ruang operasi, sepertinya memang sudah selesai operasinya karena kulihat beberapa suster sudah membersihkan tempat ini dan akan segera memindahkan leeteuk hyung sepertinya.

Aku pun menghampiri leeteuk hyung, dia terbaring lemah di ranjang operasi itu.

"hyung kenapa kau bisa seperti ini ? apa yang terjadi hyung ?" Tanyaku saat aku sudah berada disamping ranjangnya.

"hey apa kau tidak bisa pelan sedikit kepadaku ? aku ini masih lemah tau," ucapnya lemah.

Ya Tuhan, aku tak sanggup melihat hyungku ini.

"aku punya suatu permintaan padamu"

"apa ? kau ingin apa hyung ? ingin ku buatkan ramen ?"

"hahaha .. bukan , bukan itu"

"lalu apa ?" tanyaku .

Ini aneh tidak biasanya hyung meminta padaku dengan wajah yang serius seperti itu.

"aku minta, kau jagalah wookie"

Aku membelalakan mataku, tak percaya. Apa maksud dari perkataan hyung barusan.

"hyung apa maksudmu ? kan kau yang akan selalu menjaganya, bahkan kau akan segera menikahinya bukan ?"

"aku .. sepertinya aku sudah tak sanggup lagi" ucapnya lemah.

"hyung kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu , kau ngomong apa sih hyung ?" ucapku mengelak,

Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"sudahlah yesungie, aku tau kau menyimpan rasa terhadapnya kan ?"

DEG

Aku terdiam mendengarnya, bagaimana ia bisa mengetahuinya ?

"hy-hyung kk-kau ini bicara ap apa sih" ucapku mengelak agar leeteuk hyung tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan.

"aku bisa melihatnyanya dari matamu saat kau menatapnya yesungie" ucapnya lemah namun penuh keyakinan. Aku tak mampu menatap matanya yang kini tengah menatapku tajam.

"ma maaf hyung"

"maaf untuk apa ?" tanyanya yang membuatku terdiam dan merasa bersalah.

Salah karena telah mencintai kekasihnya, mencintai wookie .

"cinta tidak pernah salah yesungie" ucapnya menasihatiku seakan ia tau semua yang ada dihatiku.

"Tuhan telah menuliskannya, kita hanya menjalaninya saja" ucapnya lemah, ia semakin lemah. Ia terlihat susah sekali untuk bernafas.

"hyung sudahlah, istirahatlah .." ucapku mencoba menghentikan pembicaraan panjang ini.

"aku akan tenang jika kau yang menjaganya yesungie"

"hyung hentikan .."

"ambillah cincin ini dan bahagiakan wookie" ucapnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal *benerkan nih tulisannya?*

"hyung .." ucapku dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipiku. Aku tak berani mengambil cincin itu. Itu adalah cincin yang sangat berharga bagi mereka bukan?

"jebal" lirihnya sambil menaruh(?) cincin itu ditanganku.

"katakan pada wookie bahwa aku akan selalu mencintainya" ucapnya semakin lemah dan kini ia mulai menutup matanya.

"hyung bangun hyung jangan tinggalkan aku .. hyung kau belum selesai menjelaskannya.." teriakku sambil menangis dan mengguncang-guncangkan *aneh ya?* tubuhnya agar ia bangun.

"DOKTER ! CEPAT!" teriakku memanggil dokter. Dokter dan suster-suster itu pun segera menghampiri dan memberikan pertolongan pertama(?).

Namun semua itu percuma, ia tetap menutup matanya, tertidur dengan damainya. Tega sekali kau hyung meninggalkanku seperti ini.

Aku melihat keadaan dibelakangku, kulihat umma menangis histeris dalam pelukan appa, appa mencobamenenangkan umma walau terlihat jelas bahwa appa juga sangat kehilangan leeteuk hyung. Seorang anak yang sangat appa banggakan.

Lalu mataku beralih pada seorang wanita yang berada dibelakang orang tuaku. Ia terlihat sangat shock. Wajah cantiknya kini tengah tertutupi oleh perasaan sedih yang teramat dalam. Ia terlihat diam walau ku tahu pasti ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kecilnya . Ia menangis .

Upacara pemakaman telah selesai, namun suasana keharuan(?) masih sangat terasa. Tangisan kehilangan masih terus mangalun(?).

Aku mencari keberadaan seseorang yang kuyakin ia adalah seorang yang merasa sangat kehilangan selain orang tuaku. Aku berhenti mencari ketika ku temukan sosok tersebut berada disuatu taman dengan pemandangan danau didepannya. Ia menatap kosong danau itu. Aku pun segera menghampirinya.

RYEOWOOK POV

Kini semua yang kutakutkan terjadi, aku sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku dan sekarang kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Apakah kau tau aku disini terluka kehilanganmu. Bukankah kau telah berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan selalu ada disisiku ? lalu bagaimana dengan janjimu itu ? teganya kau meninggalkanku .

Air mataku jatuh lagi,rasanya walau pun air mata ini habis sekali pun tak kan mampu menghilangkan kehilanganku atas dirimu.

Kurasakan ada seseorang yang duduk disampingku.

"yesung oppa"

"hyung bilang padaku bahwa kau adalah wanita yang kuat .." ucapnya lembut, namun aku belum mengerti dengan apa yang ia bicarakan.

"kau satu-satunya wanita yang membuat hyungku merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya." Lanjutnya, aku mulai mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

"hentikan oppa" aku mencoba menahan tangisanku.

"kau tau apa yang ia ucapkan sebelum ia menutup matanya ?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku lembut. Aku tak mampu menatapnya, bukan, aku tak ingin menatapnya.

"dia bilang dia akan selalu mencintaimu"

Tangisanku kembali pecah saat ia mengucapkannya . perkataan itu bagaikan setangkai mawar yang indah, namun begitu menyakitkan dihatiku.

"jangan menangis wookie-ah, karena leeteuk hyung selalu ada disini" ucapnya sambil mengarahkan tangannya tepat di hanya bisa menangis , mencerna semua perkataannya tadi.

Yesung oppa menarik tubuhku lembut dan membawaku dalam dekapannya.

"uljima .. aku akan selalu ada untukmu" ucapnya menenangkanku. Ia memelukku erat namun lembut.

Membelai kepalaku dan terus menenangkan diriku yang tengah rapuh. Aku pun hanya menangis dan terus menangis dalam dekapannya. Pelukan hangatnya mampu menenangkankesedihanku.

2 tahun kemudian

YESUNG POV

Aku sudah berdiri tegap didepan altar menanti seorang wanita yang akan kupinang hari ini.

Gugup . satu kata yang tepat untukku saat ini yaitu gugup. Entah kenapa hari ini aku tak mampu mengalahkan perasaan gugupku. Mungkinkah perasaan ini yang kau rasakan saat kau seharusnya menikah tahun lalu?

Kudengar suara pintu terbuka, aku menoleh. Begitu terkesimanya aku saat kulihat gadis yang kunanti memasuki ruangan.

Cantik.

Dia begitu cantik menggunakan gaun pengantin putih itu. Tubuhnya yang mungil dibalut dengan gaun putih tanpa lengan renda-renda melingkar dipinggangnya. Wajah cantiknya terpoles oleh make-up tipis namun terlihat sangap cantik.

Aah aku sungguh beruntung mendapatkannya.

Ia tersenyum melihatku, pipinya yang bersemu merah menambah kecantikannya saat ini.

"baiklah kita mulai upacaranya" ucap pastur mengagetkanku, pengantin wanitaku hanya tertawa kecil melihatku, untung para undangan tidak menyadarinya.

"kim yesung, bersediakah kau mencintai kim ryeowook sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

*maaf ya karena authornya muslim jadi kurang tau apa yang diomongin, kalau slah maaf ya*

"aku bersedia" jawabku pelan namun penuh keyakinan.

"kim ryeowook, bersediakah kau mencintai kim yesung sampai maut memisahkan kalian ?"

Ia terdiam, sedetik kemudian ia melihatku dan tersenyum dengan manisnya. Aku suka senyuman itu.

"aku bersedia" ucapnya lembut.

"baiklah dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri" ucap pastur itu, lalu aku menatap wookie, ia tersenyum bahagia dengan sangat manisnya. Saat ia sadar aku sedang menatapnya wajahnya berubah menjadi malu-malu, aahh neomu kyeopta ^^

Ku dekatkan wajahku denganya, kulihat ia menutup matanya lalu kukecup bibirnya sekilas namun penuh perasaan. Lalu ia tersenyum mentapku.

Aku bahagia . selain karena hari ini aku sudah menjadi suaminya yang sah, aku juga dapat kembali melihat tawanya tulus, yang dulu pernah hilang. Aku ingat saat pertama kalinya ku melihat senyuman itu.

FLASHBACK

"aku ryeowook tapi kau bisa panggil aku wookie" ucapnya mengenalkan dirinya.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya, aku terpaku oleh kecantikannya, dia memang tidak terlalu cantik, tapi entah perasaan apa yang membuat jantungku berdebar-debar saatku menatapnya.

"ehm maaf apa ada yang salah?" ucapnya namun kuabaikan.

Pletak.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan yang ringan(?) menghantam kepalaku begitu saja.

"hey! Ga usah terpasona gituh dong!" teriak leeteuk hyung tepat di telingaku membuat sakit gendang telingaku. Aakh mengganggu saja.

"aakh hyung tapi ga perlu teriak ditelingaku bisa kan?" ucapku sambil mengusap telingaku. Aah sungguh menyakitkan. Gadis yang bernama wookie itu hanya tertawa kecil , saat ia tertawa smakin memperlihakan kecantikannya.

"mangkanya jangan bengong! Kalian sudah kenalan?" ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"sudah" jawabnya lembut dengan senyum yang menghias dipipinya. Cantik.

"baiklah aku mau pergi dulu, aku ingin berkencan dengan kekasihku" ucap leeteuk hyung sambil menyentuh hidung wookie sekilas *ngertikan ?*

Aah ternyata ia kekasih leeteuk hyung, entah kenapa ada rasa kekecewaan dalam hatiku. Ternyata ia sudah punya kekasih, bahkan kekasihnya adalah hyungku sendiri, leeteuk hyung yang sangat ku kagumi.

2 bulan sudah berlalu sejak kematian leeteuk hyung, aku merasa sangat kesepian. Leeteuk hyung yang selalu menemani dan mengajariku banyak hal kini telah pergi meninggalkanku. Hyung kau tau? Saat ini aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau memintaku untuk menjaga wookie yang statusnya adalah kekasihmu, gadis yang kau sayangi itu. Aku hanya ragu apakah ia mau menerimaku yang notabenenya adik kandungmu hyung.

"yesung oppa, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucapnya mengegetkanku.

"ahh aku hanya ingin menjemputmu.."

"menjemputku ?" ucapnya , dari nadanya ia terlihat bingung denganku.

"iyah .. aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, kajja" ucapku dan dengan cepat aku pun menariknya dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam mobil.

"kita mau kemana oppa?" tanyanya saat kita sudah didalam mobil.

"nanti kau akan tau" ucapku sambil lihat ia memasang wajah kesal, sepertinya jawabanku tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia ingin dengar. Lalu ku pacu mobilku ketempat yang telah kupersiapkan.

"ini ..?" ucapnya keheranan(?)sambil menetap sekitar. aku hanya bisa tersenyum menatapnya.

Tepat disebuah taman dengan meja dan dua kursi ditengahnya, hiasan bunga mawar merah menjadi pelengkap keindahan tempat ini.

"duduklah dulu.."

"tapi ini untuk apa ?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang berwarna merah kehadapannya.

"oppa…"

"mungkin ini aneh, tapi inilah yang kurasakan, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu aku telah jatuh cinta padamu,namun karena kau adalah kekasih dari hyung yang sangat aku sayangi, aku hanya bisa mencintaimu sebagai saudara .."

"oppa kau .."

"saat terakhir, leeteuk hyung sempat mengatakan sesuatu padaku, ia bilang bahwa ia mengetahui perasaan yang kusimpan untukmu dan ia meminta kepadaku untuk selalu menjagamu dan berada disisimu…" ucapku panjang lebar menceritakan semua yang telah menumpuk dalam hatiku.

"maukah …. Kau menikah denganku?" ucapku yang membuatnya terkejut, ku lihat ia membelalakan matanya .

"oppa.."

"aahh aku tau ini pasti aneh, bagaimana bisa aku melamarmu yang jelas-jelas kau adalah kekasih dari hyungku, tapi aku serius mengatakannya padamu .. aku .."

"oppa …" ucapnya memotong perkataanku. Aku pun terdiam .

"dengarkan aku dulu oppa .." ucapnya, lalu ia mengambil nfas dan mulai berbicara.

"sebenarnya aku .. aku juga mulai mencintai oppa.." ucapnya yang sukses membuatku terkejut dan tak percaya.

"hatimu yang hangat dan selalu menghiburku disaat aku kehilangan leeteuk oppa, aku mulai merasakan bahwa sosokmu mampu menggantikan tempat leeteuk oppa dihatiku.."

"jadi apa kau …?"

"ya aku mau oppa .." ucapnya dengan malu-malu. Wajahnya yang bersemu merah terlihat sangat cantik.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Aku pun menghampirinya dan menariknya dalam pelukanku. Kupeluk erat.

"terima kasih wookie-ah" ucapku tepat ditelinganya. Masih dalam pelukanku.

"saranghae .."

"nado saranghae oppa"

END

Gimana ? jelek ya ?

Aneh ya ? berantakan ya ?

Ah maklum namanya juga author jadi-jadian(?)

Lagi pula ini ff oneshoot pertamaku hehehe

Kepanjangan ga ? apa malah kependekan ?

Ya sudah lah harap maklumin yah ..

Nah sekarang monggo di comment ^^


End file.
